Appelle moi Maman
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: "-Dis-moi Théodore, m'appelleras-tu toujours Maman ? -Evidemment, maman. D'ailleurs, si un jour je ne t'appelle plus maman, ça voudra dire que je ne t'aime plus. -Alors je vais bien faire attention à comment tu m'appelles, mon petit cœur. " OS Théodore N.


Ceci est un OS répondant au N#9 de la table des prompts dressée par Aosyliah sur HPF, « Un Personnage dans tous ses états ». (http:/ .org/ forum/viewtopic. php?f =6&t=4811) Je réponds à cette table en utilisant le personnage de Théodore Nott. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci à Yow-Naise, toujours de HPF mais trouvable ici sous le pseudo de Yo'naise, pour ses conseils, corrections & remarques qui m'ont permis d'améliorer cet OS.

Bonne lecture !

_**Appelle-moi Maman**_

Les sourcils froncés, des mèches brunes me retombant désagréablement sur les yeux, les lèvres étirées en un trait fin, j'étais totalement concentré sur la construction de mon manoir de cube en bois. Père n'aimait pas ce jeu, il le trouvait enfantin et encombrant. Pourtant, moi, j'aimais construire des choses et tout casser en éclatant de rire. Sauf que cela faisait beaucoup de bruit alors je ne le faisais pas souvent. Et puis, j'étais censé être très calme comme petit garçon.

Moi, ce que j'aimais le plus faire, c'était une représentation de notre manoir. Mais c'était un peu difficile alors, dès fois, je faisais plutôt des petites maisons ou encore des cœurs que j'offrais ensuite à ma maman.

Ma maman, c'était la plus gentille, la plus belle et la plus douce des mamans. Quand je la vois, elle me fait plein de bisous et me garde tendrement dans ses bras. Sauf que ma maman, je ne la vois pas souvent.

_Parce que je suis un garçon._

D'après Père, les garçons ne doivent pas grandir sous l'influence de gens faibles comme le sont les femmes parce qu'elles nous rendent faibles. Moi, je trouve que Père a totalement faux. D'accord, maman elle ne montre jamais vraiment qu'elle est très forte mais, au fond, je sais que c'est la plus puissante des deux.  
>Pourquoi ?<br>D'abord parce que c'est _ma_ maman. Et puis, tout le monde sait que les Mamans, ce sont les plus fortes.

XXX

Maman, allongée sur le divan en face de moi, me fixait avec un sourire attendri. Je répondis distraitement à son sourire avant de replonger vers la construction de mon dragon en cubes magiques. Soudainement, un bruit sourd retentit et Touky, notre elfe de maison, apparait devant maman. Elle effectua une drôle de courbette et j'éclatais d'un petit rire. Cette manie ridicule de toujours s'incliner m'amusait. Maman me lança un regard réprobateur avant de reporter son attention sur l'elfe.

-Madame, voici une lettre de Monsieur.

Une lettre de Père ? Pourquoi donc père écrirait-il en pleine journée à Maman ?  
>Cette dernière saisit avec une surprise évidente le parchemin plié en quatre. D'un geste de la tête, elle congédia Touky qui, après une énième courbette, disparut. Maman déplia rapidement la lettre, un pli soucieux barrant son joli front.<p>

Toute idée de poursuivre mon dragon était oubliée et je fixais avec attention les moindres réactions de Maman. Quand je vis ses yeux s'agrandir et sa bouche former une exclamation de surprise silencieuse, je me relevais précipitamment, faisant ainsi vaciller mes cubes.  
>Je m'interrompis dans mon mouvement et regardais avec horreur ma belle construction sur le point de s'écrouler avant de jeter un vif coup d'œil à Maman qui palissait considérablement. Alors, je laissais tomber mon beau dragon et courut sans bruit vers maman.<p>

Cette dernière avait replié la lettre qui était posée à ses côtés. Faisant fi de ma conscience me disant que ce n'était pas bien, je tendis le bras afin de l'attraper mais une douce main attrapa la mienne. Je regardais innocemment maman qui eut un petit sourire. Elle me prit sous les aisselles et me souleva afin de me déposer sur ses genoux. Je me blottis contre elle et hûmais son odeur de vanille et d'oranger . Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et la caressa lentement.

-Dis-moi Théodore, m'appelleras-tu toujours Maman ?

Je pouffais légèrement à sa question et répondis comme si c'était une évidence :

-Evidemment, maman. D'ailleurs, si un jour je ne t'appelle plus maman, ça voudra dire que je ne t'aime plus.

Elle eut un petit sourire et me murmura :

-Alors je vais bien faire attention à comment tu m'appelles, mon petit cœur.

XXX

-Père, puis-je voir Mère ce samedi ?

Il leva un instant les yeux du rapport qu'il écrivait, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi ?

J'entrouvris la bouche, perdu. Il me demandait réellement _pourquoi_ je voulais voir ma maman ?

-Eh bien…Je… Ça fait déjà un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, Père.

Un sourire moqueur fleurit sur ses lèvres.

-Sache, jeune fils, que tu n'es pas censé voir _du tout_ ta mère passés tes huit ans.

Je baissais la tête, honteux et déçu. Mon père soupira longuement et replongea dans ses papiers. Prenant cela comme un signal pour quitter le bureau, je me levais sans bruit du fauteuil et, faisant attention à ne pas faire glisser mes pieds, sortis de la salle.  
>Arrivé dehors, mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes et je me mordis les lèvres.<br>_Peut-être que papa a raison après tout. Les mères nous rendent faibles._

XXX

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Mère. Père ne veut toujours pas que j'aille la voir. Je sais qu'elle en sera attristée mais… je ne vais pas désobéir à Père pour elle, pas vrai ?  
>Pourtant, Mère me manque. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas vu son sourire qui réchauffe mon cœur ? Depuis combien de temps ne m'a-t-elle pas pris dans ses bras et embrassé le front ?<br>J'aimerais pouvoir rire avec elle, lui embrasser la joue et lui offrir un beau dessin pour son anniversaire.  
>Mais j'ai trop peur de désobéir à Père.<p>

XXX

-Mère !

Faisant voler gracieusement ses longs cheveux blonds en se retournant vers moi, Mère ouvrit grand les bras afin que je m'y blottisse. Je m'immobilisais dans ma course, hésitant à me laisser aller à cette marque d'affection.

_L'Amour n'est pas pour les hommes._

Mon père me l'avait maintes fois répété et fait comprendre.

_L'Amour rend faible._

Je fis un pas hésitant dans sa direction et me mordis les lèvres en la voyant soupirer et refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Elle me fit un sourire engageant et s'exclama :

-Alors Théodore, comment vas-tu ?

_Théodore ?_  
>Père ne m'appelait jamais ainsi. Selon lui, il fallait me nommer <em>Fils.<em> Théodore était bien trop affectif.  
>Mère soupira et je vis une ombre de peine passer dans ses yeux. Elle ramena gracieusement son châle gris sur ses épaules et s'assit lentement sur un banc en pierre.<p>

-Fils, viens par ici.

Surpris par son subit changement de comportement, je m'avançais lentement vers elle et grimpais du mieux que je pus sur le banc assez haut à ses côtés. Je la vis esquisser un mouvement afin de m'aider avant de changer d'avis et de m'observer avec un léger sourire. Je rougis doucement et réussis finalement à monter.

-Mère, comment allez-vous ?

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et je pus voir que son regard était triste. Je sentis une sorte d'étau resserrer mon cœur.

_Pourquoi Mère est-elle triste ?_

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et secoua la tête. L'éclat morne dans ses yeux disparut et ils reprirent leur belle teinte grise brillante.

-Je vais bien fils. Et toi ?

_Et moi ?_  
>Stupéfais, je la fixais, la bouche entrouverte.<br>_Et moi ?_  
>Père ne m'avait jamais demandé comment j'allais. Pourquoi le faisait-elle ?<p>

-Je… Bien mère. Je vais très bien… balbutiai-je.

Elle soupira à nouveau et caressa du bout des doigts ma joue. Elle se pencha doucement vers moi et déposa un léger baiser sur mon front. Je frémis et sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Honteux, je clignais précipitamment des yeux afin de faire disparaitre les quelques larmes accrochées dans mes cils.  
><em>Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas embrassé ainsi, qu'elle ne m'avait pas étreint. Mère…<em>

-Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas maman, Théodore ? Ne m'aimes-tu plus ?

Choqué, je relevais la tête et croisais ses beaux yeux gris si semblables aux miens.

_Maman… Depuis combien de temps ne l'appelais-je plus ainsi ? Pourtant, je le lui avais promis. Je l'appellerai toujours Maman. Et ce jusqu'à ce que je ne l'aime plus. A l'époque, cela me semblait impossible de ne plus l'aimer. Mais l'amour est une faiblesse. Père me l'a dit. Et Père a toujours raison, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi avais-je envie de pleurer de rage ? Pourquoi aimerais-je mettre aux oubliettes toutes ces leçons données par Père ? Toutes ces leçons où l'amour n'a pas sa place. Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas aimer Mère ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas l'appeler Maman ? C'est injuste. Maintenant, elle croyait que je ne l'aimais plus ._

_Oh, Maman, excuse ma stupidité. Toi qui me pensais si calme, si réfléchi, si intelligent. Je n'ai pas su me rendre compte que j'oubliais et reniais une des choses les plus importantes que tu m'avais apprit. Mère… Maman… _

Les larmes coulèrent sans que je ne puisse les arrêter sur mes joues, je me mis à hoqueter et les sanglots se firent plus forts. Pourtant, pour la première fois, je ne me sentais pas honteux. Maman soupira doucement et me pris dans ses bras afin de me bercer lentement. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'abandonnais à son étreinte, la tête nichée dans son cou, pleurant silencieusement.

-Maman…

Elle resserra son étreinte et, tout en me caressant les cheveux, murmura aux creux de mon oreille :

-Théodore, je t'aime.

Mes sanglots s'intensifièrent alors que je réalisais ce qu'elle me chuchotait.  
><em>Théodore, je t'aime.<em>  
>Depuis combien de temps ne m'avait-on pas dit cela ? Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas eu l'impression d'être aimé ? Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas dis à ma maman que je l'aimais ? Tous ces mots que mère me répétait tellement autrefois, depuis combien de temps les avais-je oubliés ?<p>

-Maman…Je…

Elle posa doucement un doigt pâle et fin sur mes petites lèvres roses.

-Je sais mon cœur, je sais. Mais, pour ne pas trop désobéir à père, tu ne vas pas le dire, d'accord ?

J' hochais lentement la tête, même si je souhaitais de tout cœur lui chuchoter, lui crier, ces trois petits mots que j'avais oublié pendant tant de temps.  
><em>Je t'aime.<em>

-Maintenant, sèche tes larmes mon cœur.

Rapidement, je fis ce qu'elle me dit. Je relevai ensuite mes grands yeux gris vers elle. Maman me sourit et m'embrassa doucement la joue. Ses lèvres étaient toutes douces.

-Tu sais mon cœur, je ne veux plus que tu pleures.

Effaré, j'ouvris brusquement la bouche :

-Maman, je suis désolé ! Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de pleurer mais je… je n'ai pas fait exprès maman…je suis désolé…

Elle haussa un sourcil et un léger sourire éclaira son visage :

-Que me racontes-tu là mon cœur ? Pourquoi ça ne serait pas bien de pleurer ? Cela montre que tu es humain, mon ange. Tout le monde pleure. Mais moi, je n'aime tout simplement pas te voir pleurer. Ça me fait mal au cœur, juste ici, fit-elle en posant sa belle main sur ma poitrine.  
>Je lui souris gentiment mais une de ses phrases me revint. <em>Tout le monde pleure.<em>

-Maman, si tout le monde pleure, alors Père aussi?

Elle eut un petit sourire et me répondit :

-Tu sais mon petit cœur, ton père, quand il était enfant, on lui a dit les mêmes choses qu'il te dit maintenant. Sauf que lui, il n'avait pas une maman pour lui dire que c'était important d'aimer et de pleurer. Tu comprends ?

J' hochai lentement la tête et attendis la suite.

-Mais oui, mon cœur, ton papa a déjà pleuré. Ce n'est pas un monstre sans cœur tu sais ? D'ailleurs, si c'était le cas, ça ne serait pas mon mari, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Alors pourquoi Père dit-il que l'Amour rend faible ?

Elle éclata de rire et me serra tout fort contre son cœur.

-Parce que ton père, mon ange, il ne se rend pas compte que, même amoureux, c'est le plus fort.

Je souris timidement et demandai :

-Père, il est amoureux ?

Elle continua à rire et je vis ses yeux étinceler joyeusement.

-Oui Théodore. Ton père est amoureux. De moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je souris franchement et murmurai :

-Père a raison d'être amoureux de toi, maman. Parce que tu es la plus belle et la plus gentille de toutes les Maman.

Elle sourit et je vis ses yeux briller étrangement.

-Merci mon petit ange. Mais promets-moi une chose, veux-tu ?

Sans hésiter, j'hochai la tête afin de lui montrer mon accord.

-Appelle-moi Maman. _Toujours._

-Baguette de bois, baguette de fer, si je mens, j'irais voir Lucifer ! m'exclamai-je gaiement.

Maman éclata de rire et m'embrassa le bout du nez.

_Je suis Théodore Nott.  
>J'ai neuf ans.<br>J'aime ma Maman.  
><em>_Et cela, jamais je ne l'oublierais._

XXX

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu =)

J'espère que ça vous a plu,

J.E


End file.
